How to Train Your Enderdragon
by Blastitonn
Summary: Hiccup and his friends are somehow transported to MINECRAFT! How will they survive? If you are asking yourself that question the you are stupid. They will minecraft. just like everybody else who wants to survive there. duh.
1. Herobrine

**Hi! Blastitonn here. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. A creeper snuck into my house and blew it up. Speaking of which... WELCOME TO ****HOW TO TRAIN YOUR ENDERDRAGON!**** YUP! It's a How to Train Your Dragon - Minecraft Crossover! BOOYAH! ON WITH THE FIC NOTCH-DAMMIT!**

**Hiccup: Who's Notch?**

**SHUT UP AND FOLLOW THE DAMN SCRIPT!**

- THIS IS A FREAKING LINE BREAK! -

"Ouch..." I said, rubbing my head. Toothless was on top of me, licking my face. "Hey, bud." I told him. Toothless is my dragon. He is a Nightfury, which is a black dragon that is near extinct. I shot him down once, and broke one of his tailfins. As a way to fix it, I made an artificial fin and a saddle to help control it.

My name's Hiccup. I'm a less than average viking. I am thin, short, and weak, which are three things vikings are not. I have brown hair, green eyes, and pale skin. my pants and shirt are similar shades of green, and I wear a brown vest. My right leg is missing and has been replaced by a prosthetic one that looks like a hook with a flat side and is connected by a metal rod inside a spring. My boot, the one that goes over the foot I DO have is brown and furry at the top.

My room isn't that special either. I have a wooden bed, wooden walls, a wooden table, some wooden chairs, and a big rock slab that Toothless sleeps on. Most of my house is just as flammable though, so Toothless has to be careful not to burn anything. The only remarkable thing about the house, in fact, is that the cheif, my dad, lives here.

As I walked down the stairs, which were carved from a single log, there is a log with peices missing to act as stairs, with Toothless, I saw my dad, planning something or other. "Hey, Dad." I said to him when I got to the bottom of the stairs. "Oh, hello, Hiccup." He said, looking up from the planning. Obviously, he had just now noticed me. "What'cha workin' on?" I asked him.

"Oh, nothing too important. Just some plans for a machine Gobber is planning on building. Asked me to look them over and then have you look them over for any flaws."

"From what I can tell, the counterweght is in the wrong place. It'll flip back a hit the person using it."

"Oh, that certainly can't be good."

"No. No it can't. Mmmm... Lever isn't connected right, either. Machine won't do anything with that lever right there."

"I was actually thinkin' the same thing, Hiccup. Mabye it's just aesthetic..."

"Wow, Dad, I didn't think you knew that word... And mabye it IS just aesthetic..."

After a few hours of correcting mistakes, I brought the plans back to Gobber and told him the minor modifications to the design we made, just enough to make it work, and be aesthetically pleasing.

I realised it was time for the dragon academy, and rushed over there. Little did I know of the white eyes staring from afar. As I was getting to the academy, Toothless started acting up. I thought it was just normal, and disregarded it. When I walked into the academy, I knew something was up. All the dragons were messing around, acting up like Toothless.

"Ruffnut." I said sternly, "Tuffnut." "Err, yeah, Hiccup?" They both said. "What did you do?" I asked them. "For once, nothing." Ruffnut said. "We WISH we coulda done something to get them so riled up." Tuffnut added.

"Herobrine." Someone said. "Who said that?" I asked. "I did." We all turned to see a person holding his head down so we couldn't see his eyes with dark blue pants, messy brown hair, a light blue shirt with short sleeves (how did he not get cold?), and grey boots. "Who are you?" I asked him. "Herobrine." he said, looking up so all could see his soulless white eyes, "I am HEROBRINE!" he finished cackling.

Just as his cackling ended a strange pulsating wave was being emitted from his core. Grey-brown snowflakes all around his body started floating around emitting a dark aura. Everything around us started to change...

**Should I continue? Don't you DARE say no. You say no SIR. unless you like it. Then say yes OR yes sir.**

**Blastitonn is kick-diving outta here!**

**Astrid: What's a kick-dive?**

**I have no Idea.**


	2. Blastitonn

**Hey, guys. Shout-out to BluTiger101 for Reviewing my fan fiction. Shame on all the others. You made Herobrine angry. And you won't like him when he's angry. He's like the f*****g hulk. Except he doesn't turn green and get huge muscles.**

**On with the fic.**

**3rd Person God-dammit!**

As Herobrine was laughing maniacally, Toothless felt he wouldn't allow anything to happen to Hiccup. He lunged at what he supposed was a demon, a started biting at it. Herobrine kept laughing despite the injuries, and all of a sudden, everything was gone, replaced by blocky wilderness. All the dragons were of a humanoid shape, except Toothless, who was nowhere to be found. "Master Astrid, what has happened?" Stormfly said to Astrid. "S-Stormfly? I-is that you?" Astrid said to her dragon-turned-Steve. "Yes, Master Astrid, It is I." Astrid passed out at this, and Hiccup started to worry at the absence of Toothless.

Just then, a Steve, female, pink long hair, yellow jeans, red shirt, green eyes, and grey boots, came through the trees into the tiny clearing. "Uhm, hi, there. I'm relatively surprised to see you here. I thought I was playing single-player... Errm, my name is Blastitonn. What's yours?" She said to the group. "Hi, I'm Snotlout." Said the afore mentioned Snotlout, obviously attempting to seduce her.

"And I am lacking in reproductive organs, so, take THAT lover-boy." Blastitonn responded. "Anyone else want to introduce themselves?" Ruffnut and Tuffnut came up, and Ruffnut said " I am Ruffnut Thorsten." She said, and her brother continued, "and I am her brother Tuffnut. or am I?" He said with a puzzled look. "Ignore them, they're such idiots they don't know their mom from their dad." Hiccup said, walking up to Blastitonn."Sleeping Beauty over there is Astrid, and Sumo over THERE, that's Fishlegs.

Hiccup pointed to the group of Steveified dragons, and said, "And for the grand finale, we have, drumroll, please,*drum rolls by* not exactly what I meant, but I'll take it! Our dragons, who are now human I guess." "Oh, well, maybe the fact that the only dragon here is the enderdragon have something to do with that." Blastitonn explained to Hiccup.

**- meanwhile in the nether -**

'Why did that stupid dragon hold onto me?' Herobrine wondered. 'Idiot denied itself the ability to speak. As well as the ability to Minecraft. Who would deny that?' As he was thinking these things, Toothless, who had transformed onto an Enderdragon, was destroying Zombie Pigmen left and right. 'At least she's destroying those useless pigs.' Herobrine thought to himself.

**- back with Hiccup and co. -**

Blastitonn had offered to let Hiccup and his friends stay at her house. She had excess food and beds anyway. However, she disliked Snotlout quite a lot, and made him sleep in the basement.

**Yeah, it's kinda short, but I want to get one up every day. Yes, Toothless is female. They made it quite obvious while saying the opposite on the show.**

**Peace out mah gnomies.**

**Blastitonn is riding a pig off into the sunset.**

**Hiccup: Why?**

**Because I said so. Now go away. Get out of my house.**


	3. Don't Mine at Night

**Hai. Blastitonn here. I'm here to talk to you today about something close to my heart. Not really, I just wanted to open the story in the least imaginable way possible. I'm here today to tell you that Snotlout will be responding to the reviews.**

**Snotlout: What? Why me?**

**Because I said so.**

**Snotlout: Fine, alright, BluTiger101, The Blastitonn in real life is actually a dude. a dude named Wi-**

**DON'T TELL THEM!**

**Snotlout: Okay! Fine! Either way, He's a dude. Not a chick. You're a chick.**

**Hold on, Snotlout, we don't know that.**

**Snotlout: Yes we do.**

**Get out of my room, you turd.**

**Hiccup:Hai, Blastitonn!**

**How dafuq did you get in here?**

**- In da Netha -**

'Why did he make that line break all gangsta?' Herobrine thought to himself, sitting in his netherbrick castle, on his netherbrick throne, entertaining himself by watching Toothless totally OWN some Zombie Pigmen.

**AN: The nether sequences are basically for comic releif. They aren't important.**

**- In da ovahwhurld -**

**Hiccup's POV**

_Why did he spell that like a n00b?_ I wondered. Me and the gaang, Wait, Gaang? I meant Gang. Me and the _**Gang**_ Woke up in Blastitonn's house. Except Snotlout. He woke up in the basement.

Blastitonn came down from her room by ladder, but she looked different. She had blue hair, green eyes and pants, Red shoes, and a yellow shirt. we all gave her the same confused look, **An: Her name floated above her head wheras Hiccup and crew's did not.** And she explained, "Steves can change their skin, but only when they're sleeping." This answered our question COMPLETELY.

This was the first clear look of her house I got. It was completely wooden, had a few chests on the back wall, as well as a ladder there, clearly going up to her room, and the beds we slept on. She started punching the beds, which turned them into some sort of tiny bed, which she absorbed into her body. She then, after collecting the beds, went to the chests, opened one, and started, from what we could tell, barfing the beds into the chest. She would later explain that this is how is Steves do sh*t.

After this she handed us Iron Pickaxes and told us to follow her. "You didn't expect to sleep here for FREE did you?" She asked us. She led us to her basement, went into the corner, and pulled the lever, hanging on the wall. This opened up a trap door in the corner **An: This was made with a piston, a piece of stone flooring was pulled back into the wall by a sticky piston. **Which revealed a ladder that we followed her down. When we got to the bottom, we noticed we were in a cave systemunderneath her house. She then handed us each 100 Torches, one Iron Sword and an Iron Chestplate. "All right, guys, you will be exploring the caves I found down here, and mining anything you find that's valuable." She told us, "For your effort, I will allow you to keep HALF of what you mine. If you run into monsters, use the sword, and if you run into a CREEPER, run. Creepers look like tiny green towers, and just for safety against the 'wee beasties' go in groups of three or more."

She then climbed the ladder back into her house and left us there to explore and mine. "What an *ss she is." Astrid said. "Now, Astrid,"I told her,"She DID let us sleep in her house on those many comfy beds." "Yeah, It's the LEAST we could do." Both Fishlegs and Meatlug chimed in.

With that, we split into groups of three, Team A: Astrid, Stormfly, and Hookfang, Team B: Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and us with the super-group, Team Z: Barf, Belch, Fishlegs, Meatlug, and travelled down the cave, not finding musch other than coal, until we found a fork in the road. We looked down, and found a fork. Then we continued a little futher and the cave split off three ways. Team A went left, Team B went right, and WE went forward.

**So? How you liking the story so far? Reviews please!**


	4. LIKE A BOSS!

**Hai. Blastitonn here! I just wanted to announce that if you do not review, Herobrine will come for you. And he will destroy your face. It would be such a shame cause you all have nice faces. Review, and don't let Herobrine destroy your face.**

**- With team A -**

**Astrid's POV**

We walked down the cave path, coming across a few coal along the way. We then came across an odd orange ore. We mined about thirty pieces before getting stuck in the hole we made. Stormfly went ahead and mined some stone and built some makeshift stairs.

We then proceeded along the cave and found a small cobblestone room with a treasure chest and a cage thing. As we walked in, a bunch of green people appeared and tried to eat us. It was pretty easy to kill them. after a few waves of these "Greenies", we realised it was the small cage that was making them, and I destroyed it with my pickaxe.

We then opened the chest to find about 5 floating piles of red dust, 4 pieces of melon, and 13 light-blue rocks. We gathered the things, and left back to Blastitonn's house. When we got to the basement and gave her then things we had gathered, she told us the red dust was called Redstone and is used in crafting some useful things, the blue rocks were diamonds, a mineral that is almost as useful as "Budder", and that the green people were on fact Zombies.

**-With team B-**

**Snotlout's POV**

"Dinasars." Ruffnut told me. "Why would you say that?" I asked her. "Dunno, just felt like it." Was her idiotic response. "What's that tall black thing?" Tuffnut asked, pointing to the afore mentioned tall black "thing". "Let's kill it!" He followed enthusiastically and then an to it. As he pulled out his sword it teleported away.

"Where did it go" I asked him. "I have no idea" he responded. "Please don't hurt me, humans!" We hear an odd voice say. "Why not?" I asked it. "Cause I'm no threat?" the voice responded. I disregarded what was said, and attacked the odd black thing that was making the sounds. It quickly left. We proceeded down the path, occasionally finding orange ores and the occasional black stone block. We couldn't mine the black rock, so we just ignored it.

As we walked down the cave, which was turning out to be HUGE, we ran into a large pit with lava in it, and a black-rock platform with an odd portal shape with purple stuff in it. We made a stone bridge to the platform, which completely melted THE VERY INSTANT we all stepped onto the platform.

We stared in awe at the portal, until Ruffnut, being the reckless idiot she is, ran straight into the portal. Strangely, however, Tuffnut did not. It's odd because he Is even dumber than his sister. We cautiously followed Ruffnut into the portal, and found ourselves in a spherical cave of red rock. There was some yellow gems hanging from the ceiling, which seemed to be emitting light. We also found some white... Stuff... In some of the rocks, which we mined, and it turned out to be some sort of gemstone.. We also mined some of the red rock, and most of the yellow gem, leaving enough to light the cave.

We mined to the... North, I think... And found a small bridge cut into the rock, which was made of some sort of dark-brown bricks. We didn't mine the bricks, instead, we explored the compound, and we found a small castle-like complex INSIDE the complex we were already in. Inside the castle, we found several small chests. In these chests,** AN:In, in, in.** And we found some blue rocks, and blue horse armor, and gold ingots, and iron, and we also got the chests.** AN: And? What else did you get? AND AND AND AND AND.**

After this, we ran into some things that were made out of smoke(?) And they attacked us, so we killed them, and we got the rods that orbited their bodies.

**Skrew DA netha, uh... I mean with herobrine... BTW, DONT TOUCH ME!**

**HEROBRINES POV!**

****"How did those mortals find my ultra-super-epic-uber-prefix-secret-other_prefix-N ether Portal?" I screamed, wanting to " buss some caps." Or is it "bust?" I dunno. Either way, I was mad, like a BOSS! An angry boss. I'll let off some steam by attacking Those b*st*rds. Oh, sh*t. They left.

**Team B, The same POV as last time we were with them.**

Blastitonn said to us, "diamonds, diamond horse armor."

**Baby tonight, the xreepers trying to steel our stuff again... Herobrine, go break the faces of those who denied me my reviews.**

**Herobrine: No.**

**DO NOT DENY THINE SAVIOR'S GIRTH!**

**Herobrine: What. The. F*ck. Does. That. Mean?**

**IT MEANS DO NOT DENY THINE SAVIOR'S GIRTH!**

**Herobrine:... Okay? *Turns into a girl.***

**Eww! Why did you do that? That's not what I meant!**

**Herobrine: WHAT THE F*CK DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?**


End file.
